


【Y2/SN】浮冰

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 伪推理假刑侦 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 水面之下，纵横交错。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> PS：  
> 　　1、黑化扭曲OOC  
> 　　2、老套狗血无逻辑  
> 　　

　　

　　

【0】

　　

　　冰山运动之雄伟壮观，是因为它只有八分之一在水面上。——海明威

　　

　　

【1】

　　

　　凌晨时分，他从梦中惊醒。盯着天花板喘息了片刻，他扭过头看向睡在身侧的人。窗外的街灯透过不甚厚实的窗纱带来些许光亮，屋里的陈设能看个大概。

　　胸口的起伏逐渐平稳，他看着枕边人的脸，用眼神一遍遍确认这人的轮廓。

　　就这样过了半响，他伸出手，慢慢靠近这人的脸。指尖在快要触碰到鼻梁的时候停下，随即又沿着鼻梁滑到唇瓣，描摹这人的唇。他的指尖一直维持着那微末的距离，只要稍稍颤抖就会碰到这人温热的脸，而他始终没有碰到。

　　他收回手，随即又停下，手僵在两人中间。他的手指蜷曲之后又伸开，最后用更轻的动作再次靠近那张脸。

　　他的指尖停在这人的睫毛前，不去触碰也没有移动，就停在那一动不动。

　　手表秒针走动的机械声在这样的夜晚格外清晰，他的心跳不自觉地受到惊扰。

　　微凉的指腹碰到睫毛也不知道是多久之后的事，他的呼吸变缓，动作极轻而又极慢。

　　

　　“……谢谢……”

　　他的声音极小，哪怕是在这针落可闻的房间，也还是像听不清的呢喃。

　　

　　

【2】

　　

　　樱井翔走进审讯室，手里拿着一叠资料和一个U盘。

　　“前辈。”

　　示意其中一个警部补离开，樱井翔把东西放到桌上，坐到另一个警部补的身旁。

　　和他们隔着一米左右的审讯椅上，坐着一个微微垂头的青年人。

　　“姓名。”

　　青年人抬眼看他。

　　“姓名。”

　　“……二宫和也。”

　　“年龄。”

　　“二十九岁。”

　　“职业。”

　　“厨师。”

　　“工作地点。”

　　“Ariake餐厅，港区。”

　　“一月三十日晚上十一点到十二点，你在哪？”

　　“品川区一家新开业的餐厅。”

　　“两个小时一直在？”

　　“不确定，喝多了有点醉，不记得是什么时候走的。”

　　“详细说一下你去餐厅的事。”

　　“六点左右到餐厅帮忙，晚上十点关店之后和店主吃饭喝酒，然后打车回家。”

　　比之此前六小时里樱井翔在单向玻璃外看了全程的两次讯问，二宫和也目前作出的回答毫无差别，甚至连语速和表情都没什么变化。

　　“你回家的时候几点？”

　　“不知道。回家直接睡了，也没看时间。”

　　樱井翔把U盘递给身侧的警部补。

　　“希望你解释一下这份录像。”

　　警部补将笔记本电脑的屏幕转向二宫和也，播放了一段监控视频。视频里是一片夜晚的雪地，一个穿着黑色羽绒服裹着红色围巾的人自视频画面的上部分出现，一步步踩着过膝的积雪，自画面下部分离开，留下两行清晰的脚印。警部补将播放完的视频倒回去一点，放大，停在视频里的人被围巾遮了一小半的脸上。

　　二宫和也沉默。

　　“十一点半，南山建筑工地的监控拍到了你上山。”樱井翔不紧不慢，“载你回家的出租司机说你是十二点半之后上的车，上车地点是南山山脚。”

　　这是出租司机的证词第二次在二宫和也面前被提起，二宫和也和前一次一样一言不发。

　　“从监控的位置到尸体的位置最快十分钟，从尸体的位置下山最快二十五分钟，算上等出租的时间，还剩下二十分钟左右。”樱井翔从一叠文件里抽出几张纸，“这二十分钟你在做什么？”

　　尸体的致命伤在脖颈，被利器割断血管和喉管。这道致命伤也是尸体上唯一的新伤口，深且长，一击致命。

　　二十分钟，足够了。

　　“南田的银行账户有三笔钱来历不明，这三笔钱的数额和你的账户里三笔取款相同。三次的取款时间都是在存款时间的前一天，很巧。”樱井翔把纸举起，几张纸上被荧光笔勾出来的几处银行流水格外清晰。

　　“你和南田是什么关系？”这是第三次询问二宫和也和死者的关系。

　　审讯室里再次陷入沉默。

　　二宫和也垂着头，纤长的睫毛微微颤动。

　　樱井翔盯着二宫和也被前发所遮掩的眉眼。

　　

　　“二宫的家里有疑似凶器的刀具。”耳机里传来下属的报告。

　　看了眼依旧沉默的二宫和也，樱井翔起身走出审讯室。

　　

　　

【3】

　　

　　“有别的发现么？”樱井翔放下资料。

　　尸体脖颈的伤口和在二宫和也家搜到的刀具所造成的伤口一致，只是搜出的这把刀是一把水果刀。这把水果刀不是什么大品牌的东西，型号和材料也是最普通最常见的那种，各大超市街边小店夜市地摊这些地方都能买到差不多的刀。

　　可从这把水果刀上并没有检验出沾过人血的痕迹。

　　“有一份南山工地的建筑设计图，图上有把我们找到视频的那个监控标出来。”

　　手指摸着下巴，樱井翔思索了一会儿。

　　“尸检推定的死亡时间是晚上十一点到十二点之间，致命伤是脖颈的刀口。案发那天从中午开始下雪，一直到第二天早上才停，现场除死者外，没有发现其他人来过的痕迹。”漂亮的女警官拿着记号笔在画满的白板上圈出几个关键点。

　　南山是去年年底才动工兴建的荒山，计划建成旅游景点。除建筑工人外，几乎没有人会上山。工地在南面的山腰，尸体的位置在工地上行五十米左右的位置。案发次日下午，建筑队的一组工人带着器材上山做初步勘探，意外发现了埋在雪里的尸体。

　　发现尸体后工人们立刻报警，警方到达之前和之后现场没有被破坏。下了一夜的雪掩盖了所有脚印，现场没有留下除死者遗物以外的任何物品，没有凶器，也没有头发丝一类能证明有人到过现场的证物。

　　工地前安装的监控探头是唯一提供线索的东西，监控视频显示死者于十一点十分经过，二宫和也于十一点半经过，两人在监控里路线一致。

　　“根据视频的图像对比我们找到二宫这个人，调查发现他疑似被死者敲诈了两年。银行流水二宫疑似给死者先后存入一千万、一千两百万、一千六百万。”纤瘦的后辈指着白板上二宫和也的照片，“如果敲诈是事实，那不排除还有钱是不经银行直接交给死者的。”

　　死者姓南田，三十岁，码头搬运工人，工资不高但足够糊口。码头的同事额过去的同学所公认的是，死者脾气暴躁、报复心强，人缘极差，但力气大干活利索。三年半以前，死者母亲因癌症住院，死者一家耗尽家财为其治病。

　　“二宫八个月前入院过一次，腰部受伤左腿骨折。”调查二宫和也的警部补进来搜查一科的会议室，把手里的资料贴上白板，“受伤原因不明，二宫本人从没说过。半年前二宫出院，两次复查的结果都是恢复得一般。”

　　“他一个厨师，天天在厨房站着，恢复得好才奇怪。”他的后辈看着刚被贴上去的诊疗记录，“八个月前，最后那一千六百万是什么时候取出来的？”

　　“七个半月前。他入院这半个月里从他几个朋友的户头汇进他那，再被取出来的。”

　　“二宫跟死者除了有没有别的交集？”樱井翔问，“就算是敲诈，总不会大街上随便找个人敲诈。”

　　在场的几人翻找了一会儿资料。

　　“二宫转过学。”女警官拿着一页记录，“他十三岁到乡下外公家读过一年初中，在镇上。他外公家也是死者的老家。”

　　“那个镇有几个学校？”

　　“只有一个中学。”

　　得到不意外的答案，樱井翔看了一会儿白板，再次确认了一边上面列出的死者和二宫和也的行踪、消费记录、生平等信息。

　　“再去查南田的社会关系和资金往来，二宫这里可能走不通。”樱井翔顿了顿，“联系一下那个镇上的学校，找找学生资料。”

　　然后他回到了审讯室。

　　

　　

【4】

　　

　　“你不是凶手。”

　　二宫和也抬起头。

　　“你的体检记录显示你力量不大，之前有腰伤和骨折半年前才出院，没有学过任何搏击和打斗。”樱井翔走到二宫和也面前，“死者是一个身强力壮比你高大的男人，对你也不会没有防备，你基本做不到只造成那道致命伤而杀死死者。”

　　二宫和也的捏住了自己的衣角。

　　“从监控和出租司机的证词推测你出现在现场的时间和你在现场停留的时间推测，你很大可能看见了行凶过程。”樱井翔伸手按住二宫和也的额头，让二宫和也看着自己，“那么多不利于你的证据，你什么都不解释，你是想包庇凶手？”

　　他茶色的瞳孔微微闪动。

　　“你认识凶手？”

　　樱井翔靠近二宫和也。

　　“我们是要给出交待的，总是要找出凶手的，检察官那边比我们更想让杀人犯被叛重刑。”

　　他微微上翘的猫唇抿了抿。

　　“值得么？好好想想，值得么？”

　　收回手，樱井翔离开了审讯室。

　　

　　“他会说么？”和樱井翔一起回办公室的后辈问。

　　“他看着不是个蠢的，总会想明白的。”樱井翔揉了揉自己的肩，“如果他真的不说倒也好办，直接去查和他关系亲密的人。”

　　

　　“要帮您订午饭么？”一进办公室，女警官朝他挥了挥手机。

　　“文字烧，学校门口那家。”樱井翔答。

　　“不要荞麦面啦？”后辈让女警官帮忙点了份炒饭。

　　“前辈一直喜欢文字烧的。”女警官一边笑一边说，“之前还给上田他们推荐过好几家店，据说一家比一家好吃。”

　　后辈点点头，不再说什么。

　　外卖送来得很快，几个人在办公室里开始解决晚餐问题。

　　“说起来二宫也倒霉，一起读过书认识而已，就这样被讹上了。”女警官无不感慨，“他受伤住院估计也和南田脱不了干系。刚刚查了一下，那个时候南田的母亲要做手术，费用两千二百万左右。”

　　“他爸他姐他姐夫都凑一点，加上这一千六百万，差不多。”后辈摇头，“但确实倒霉，不转学也许就没这事儿。”

　　“前辈不也转过么？好像也是乡下？”坐在樱井翔旁边的警部补问。

　　“嗯，小地方。”樱井翔嘴里嚼着食物，“待了一年吧。”

　　“唉——”后辈惊讶。

　　“有什么奇怪的么？”樱井翔问。

　　“没什么没什么。”后辈摇头，“我也转过啦，转过去的时候还遇到了好漂亮的学妹。”

　　“哇哦，初恋？”女警官打趣。

　　“是啊，初恋，连告白都没敢说出来她就转走了。”

　　“这么怂，活该单身。”

　　“单身是因为怂？”后辈一脸惊讶，然后看向樱井翔。

　　“看什么看，吃你的。”樱井翔盖上外卖盒的盖子，“咱情况不一样，懂？”

　　“前辈愿意那是随时有漂亮妹子前仆后继，哪用得着自己告白。”警部补挤挤眼，“去年情人节，不还有人寄了一大捧玫瑰来。”

　　“可惜前辈不爱红玫瑰，送的如果是白玫瑰，说不定前辈就收下了。”女警官捂嘴笑。

　　

　　“二宫说让您过去。”有人进来办公室，“他说只和您说。”

　　几个年轻人一脸兴奋。

　　“被您说中了！”

　　樱井翔拿湿巾擦了擦嘴，把外卖盒跟塑料袋丢进垃圾桶。

　　“走吧。”

　　

　　

【5】

　　

　　“我认识南田。”二宫和也面无表情。

　　“说说。”樱井翔靠在桌上。

　　“初中的时候我转过学，那个时候认识的。”

　　“为什么转学？怎么认识的？”

　　“小学毕业的时候我外公身体不好，外婆去得早。他不愿意搬到东京来，我姐要准备考大学，我爸妈让我转学过去读初中，陪着照顾着。”

　　“让你一个孩子去照顾？”

　　“家里没人，也不放心外人。”二宫和也说，“我外公家在很偏的乡下，那的中学就那么一所，南田也是那的学生。”

　　“你们是同学？”

　　“也不算，他和我不在一个年段。”

　　“怎么认识的？”

　　“……学校不大，学生不算很多。老师不怎么管事，上课只要不吵闹就只讲课，下课就找不到人。大部分的学生都不喜欢读书，女生聊明星，聊八卦，搞小团体排挤自己不喜欢的人，男生打打闹闹戏弄好欺负的学生。”

　　樱井翔眯起眼睛。

　　“什么意思？”

　　“当众扒人衣服，泼人一身冷水把人锁厕所，这些是男生之间比较低级的手段，还有撕作业扔课本划课桌一类的，这些年那些电视剧里有演。过分一点的，抢钱抢物，毫不控制力道也不避开要害的拳打脚踢，有时候会用上棍子和刀一类的。”二宫和也的语速很慢，“还有比较伤自尊的，被划破衣服露出身上各种部位，不能遮不能躲必须上课，或者被按着头喝马桶水或者排泄物一类的。还有些类似的手段，有的报道写过，有的书也写过。”

　　说完，二宫和也看了看樱井翔和在做记录的警部补。

　　“也不用那样看着我。我也就是被扔课本撕作业，更多的还没遇到过。”

　　二宫和也使劲闭了闭眼。

　　“南田不是领头的，他只是小弟。”

　　樱井翔盯着二宫和也的脸。

　　“……你是说，你们认识，有旧仇？”

　　二宫和也抿了抿唇。

　　“……也，不算是旧仇。被他欺负过，但不算太过分，他也不是带头的。我就算恨，也恨不到他身上。”

　　“那些资金往来怎么解释？”

　　“他找我借钱。”

　　“每次的钱都不少，你的工资不低，但也没那么高。”

　　二宫和也咬紧了牙。

　　“怎么解释呢？你向自己的朋友借钱，也要把钱给南田。”樱井翔抄着手，“相叶和松本先后给你汇了一千五百万，这应该是你借钱最多的两个人。”

　　“要么借，要么被打。是你，你怎么选？”二宫和也一字一顿。

　　“就因为这个？”

　　“还能是什么？”

　　“我不介意查一遍你的人际关系，你说我能不能找到一些不一样的人，比如……收债的，放贷的。”

　　有的事情警察很难处理，而某些特殊的人群只要有钱有关系，就能把事情办得漂亮干脆。比如警告某些人不去招惹自己不该惹的人。

　　“Ariake不是你工作的第一家餐厅，你在夜市摆过烧烤摊。那些小巷子一到晚上，什么人都有，什么事都有。”

　　樱井翔站直。

　　“南田有你什么把柄，让你给他送了这么多钱？”

　　

　　

【6】

　　

　　二宫和也沉默了很长时间。

　　“需要我再重复一遍么，现在的证据对你很不利。”樱井翔说。

　　一段不算短的时间过去，樱井翔依然没有得到回应。

　　

　　“有案子！二宫转学过去的那年那儿发生过命案！”

　　下属的声音自耳机里传来。

　　樱井翔凝神听完下属对案情的介绍，眼睛一刻也没有从二宫和也的脸上移开。

　　二宫和也避开他的视线，看着审讯室的墙角。

　　

　　“伊东。”

　　二宫和也捏着衣角的手指顿了顿。

　　“你杀了他，但没有证据。”

　　二宫和也对上樱井翔的眼神。

　　“说这种话合适么，警官？”

　　“那你来告诉我，伊东是怎么回事。”

　　“你既然知道伊东，我还有什么可说的。”二宫和也的喉结上下滑动，“我知道的早就说过无数遍。”

　　“那就再说一遍。”

　　“这么多年了，早记不清了。”

　　“再说一遍。”

　　二宫和也和樱井翔对视了几分钟。

　　深吸了口气，他闭了闭眼。

　　“能给我杯水么？”

　　樱井翔把桌上未开封的矿泉水递过去。

　　

　　“伊东是南田的老大，带头在学校欺负人，所有过分的手段基本都是他开的头。我被欺负也是他挑的头。在回家路上被他堵了一次，被打了几下我跑走回了家。第二天，伊东死了。”

　　二宫和也拧开瓶盖。

　　“消息在镇子上传得很快，我知道之后没多久警察就来了。警察问我前一天和南田的事，我照实说了，但他们一直在问我被那群人堵了之后到底做了什么。”

　　抿了一小口水，二宫和也停了一小会儿。

　　“我后来才知道，南田那些人说，我跑了之后他们原本准备去玩柏青哥，都快到地方了伊东还是气不过，一个人回头说是要教训我。他们说伊东一向说到做到，既然说了要教训我那就一定是去找我的，伊东死了跟我脱不了干系。”

　　二宫和也捏着水瓶。

　　“我被问了无数次，南田那些人把他们对警察说的话也对镇里人说了。一直没找到凶手，警察也不查了，但所有人都认为是我做的。”

　　二宫和也仰起头，眼神凌厉。

　　“我在他们眼里就是杀人犯，未成年的杀人犯。”

　　樱井翔一言不发。

　　“南田死了也挺好的。”二宫和也说。

　　“南田就拿这个要挟你？”

　　“……拿我根本没做过的事儿要挟我，我有什么可怕的。”二宫和也闭上眼，“我说过了，要么借钱，要么被打。”

　　

　　耳机里不断传来伊东这起案件的细节。

　　“就这样？”

　　“我能想起来的，就这些。”

　　“伊东是怎么死的？”

　　“听说是摔死的，也有说是冻死的，还有人说是被捅死的。”

　　“听说？”

　　“都是听镇上的人说的，我没见着尸体。”

　　“南田是怎么死的？”

　　“我不知道。是你们带我到这儿，我才知道他死了。”

　　

　　

【7】

　　

　　“二宫说的应该不假。”女警官拿着传真来的卷宗，“伊东那个案子不是他。”

　　樱井翔翻阅着整理好的资料。

　　伊东死在冬假前的一周，他的尸体在山崖下的小路上被发现。据尸检结果推测，伊东是被一刀捅进心脏后刀被拔出，然后从五百多米高的山崖上摔下，在雪地里一直冻到第二天傍晚被穿小路的邮差发现。死亡时间大概在傍晚七点到八点。

　　扎进伊东心脏的刀在伊东尸体不远处被发现，应该是从山崖上被丢下去的。刀柄上的指纹被擦了个干净，刀上只有伊东一个人的血。经过辨认，这把刀是伊东自己随身带着的武器。

　　考虑到伊东的身高、体型、力量乃至学过空手道的经验，如果是二宫和也捅的这一刀并把人推下山崖，二宫和也身上必然见血，至少也得有伤。可在伊东死之前，他自己带着一群人去堵过二宫和也并把人打了，谁也说不清二宫和也身上的伤是那时候有的还是和伊东厮打造成的。

　　但二宫和也在那个时间段没有不在场证明。没回家，也没人能证明他在哪，只有邻居说他八点十分左右回的家。

　　“打电话找到了当时负责的警察。”后辈挂掉电话，“二宫当时身上没伤，皮都没破。”

　　樱井翔示意后辈接着说。

　　“当时在警局是让二宫脱了衣服检查的，全身上下没有一点伤，衣服也没破。冬天，穿得特别厚，那群欺负人的也知道不能打能被看见的地方。”后辈重复自己得到的消息，“二宫有动机有时间，但他没那个能力，也没找着证据，再加上未成年，就没查了。”

　　“太巧了吧？”警部补按着下巴，“又是有动机没有不在场证明，但是没能力没证据，这么巧的？”

　　“继续查。”樱井翔放下资料，“没找到其他嫌疑人之前，二宫是唯一的突破口，尽最大努力问出更多东西。查他的社交账号，找他的朋友，什么都问一问，看看能不能找出问题在哪。”

　　“说真的，您觉得他是凶手么？”后辈问了一句。

　　“找证据去。”樱井翔说。

　　“我们就是想知道您怎么想的，您的直觉可从来没出过错。”女警官附和，“上次那模仿杀人的案子，要不是您追着不放，那凶手早出国了。”

　　樱井翔抬眼，视线从每个人的脸上掠过。

　　“我那不是直觉，是基于线索的合理推测。”樱井翔很严肃，“我们是在查案，不是在玩推理游戏。我们犯错，影响的是别人全部的人生。”

　　办公室里骤然安静。

　　每个人都沉默不语，眼神躲闪，或是看着地面。

　　“现在，立刻，去查案。”

　　樱井翔从椅子上站起。

　　“这是我最后说一遍，查案这事儿没有捷径，更没法取巧。”

　　

　　

【8】

　　

　　筛选之后的信息很快得到汇总。

　　最先得到的消息来自相叶雅纪。他说自己和二宫和也是好友，初中在补习班认识的。二宫和也向他借过两次钱，结合案件来看，一次是在去年入院前，一次是在一周前。从他这里还得到了一个信息，两年前二宫和也正在和自己交往了一段时间的女朋友谈婚论嫁，但后来不知道为什么不了了之。

　　二宫和也的另一个朋友松本润的说辞佐证了相叶雅纪的话。他也认识相叶雅纪，三人在同一个补习班，二宫跟他借钱的次数和时间和相叶雅纪说的一样，也就是说二宫和也同时向这两个人借钱。至于女朋友的事，松本润说二宫和也当时都有准备带女朋友见家长了，但还是分了。他随口问过，二宫和也没直接回答。

　　电话记录、邮件记录、社交账号的聊天记录上基本都没有异常，属于正常的朋友交往和业务往来。只有一条聊天记录是不对劲的。

　　[晚上十一点半，南山工地前见。]

　　发完这条消息，对方就被二宫和也拉黑。而这个被拉黑的账号，是南田刚注册不久的一个小号。

　　

　　“他是因为女朋友才被威胁的？”后辈不是很确定，“工作上他的老板很喜欢他，他还认识很多欣赏他厨艺的老客户，各个都肯为他大把大把花钱。”

　　聊天记录和消费记录里，好几个中老年男性的财力不可小觑。他们的走访结果也是，这些人就是看二宫和也极其顺眼，既欣赏他这个人又享受他的厨艺。这些年其他餐厅屡次邀请二宫和也跳槽，再不济二宫和也自己开餐厅也肯定不缺客源。就算二宫和也的老板因为他曾经牵扯进命案而辞退他，他也照样能活得滋润。

　　“他的能力摆在那，涉案没有定案的案件不会对他有什么实质性影响，南田也做不出堵餐厅门这种下三滥的事情。他也不和父母住，姐姐早就出嫁，家人这边也不受影响。”樱井翔点头，“如果是在谈婚论嫁，那就说得通他为什么被威胁了。”

　　“问题在最后一次借钱。”樱井翔转着笔，“南田死的那天，早上二宫发了消息约定时间和地点，他还把相叶和松本借他的钱取了出来。上山的视频里他背了个包，里面装的应该就是钱。”

　　相叶雅纪和松本润都说，昨天，二宫和也已经把最近这次借的钱全数还给了他们。

　　“一个计划好了要杀人的人，不会留下这样的聊天记录，也不会带着钱上山。一个冲动杀人的人，未经训练，很难出手利落不留痕迹或者把现场打扫得如此干净。”樱井翔指尖的笔落到桌面上。

　　“所以二宫是在包庇凶手？”

　　“现场除了南田自己，没有第二个人留下的痕迹，二宫根本就没有接近。案发时间在晚上十一点之后，现场除了工地监控旁边的灯，没有别的照明，不是在极近的位置，什么都看不清楚，甚至看不见。”

　　办公室里沉默了下来。

　　“最有可能的情况是，二宫走过工地之后，犹豫了或者是后悔了，带着钱从别的路下山了。他有可能听见了什么，但可能性很小。他到之前的半小时和他走之后的十多分钟或者二十分钟，南田都有可能被杀。”

　　“那他为什么不解释？”

　　“你会信么？”

　　女警官摇头。

　　“警察在外面是什么形象，你们比我清楚。这是命案，他和死者之前牵扯到金钱纠纷，还牵扯到另一桩命案。他有顾虑不奇怪，换成是我们也不一定能把事情的前因后果讲出来。”

　　

　　

【9】

　　

　　“那我们还查二宫么？”后辈问。

　　“……还有点时间，再查查。”樱井翔揉揉眉心，“仔细点。”

　　几个下属面面相觑。

　　“有必要么？都确定他不可能了……”

　　“再查查。”樱井翔重复。

　　几个下属还没说什么，樱井翔的电话响了。接完电话，樱井翔吩咐他们继续查，随即离开办公室去见自己的上司。

　　

　　“你想查到什么时候？”

　　“案子没破，自然要查。”

　　“查出什么了？”

　　“……没有。”

　　“那就把人先放了。”

　　“还得再问问。”

　　“人被你关了快一天，你没查出什么，你还不放人？”

　　樱井翔紧了紧握成拳的手。

　　“你这警视正当了多久了？嗯？为什么你还不是搜查一科的科长而只是管理官？”

　　樱井翔不说话。

　　“每天的案子多了去。谁不希望每个案子都办得漂亮、每个犯人都能被送上法庭，看着那些受害人家属谁不难受？可有的案子，那就是难办。”

　　“……这个案子不是的。”

　　“不难办，你到现在还抓着那个查不出证据的人不放？”

　　樱井翔抿着唇。

　　“看看你的同期，再看看你。警视厅的资源有限，我们必须更专注那些能破的案子。我喜欢你较真，不然不会帮你到现在。可你也得看看形势，我还能在这待多久？你再是这个不破案不罢休的样子，你以后怎么办？”

　　

　　十多分钟之后，樱井翔沉默着来到审讯室外。

　　“前辈？”后辈喊他。

　　“……放人吧。”樱井翔看着审讯椅上的人，“不用再查他了。”

　　“是。”后辈先是答应，然后才反应过来，“不查了？”

　　“不查了。”

　　后辈和女警官对视，也不再多问，立刻开门进去走流程。

　　

　　二宫和也一边揉着手腕一边走出审讯室。在门口见到樱井翔，二宫和也看了他一眼，面无表情地拿上自己的东西离开。

　　樱井翔看着二宫和也离开的背影，在审讯室门口站了很久。直到二宫和也走过转角，樱井翔还是维持着这个姿势。

　　奇怪的气氛让樱井翔的几个下属不敢离开。

　　过了好几分钟，樱井翔丝毫没有动一动的意思。

　　“那个……”警部补试图说什么。

　　“先等等。”

　　说完这句话，樱井翔迈开步子跑了起来。

　　

　　在警视厅门口，樱井翔看到了准备离开的二宫和也。他冲过去，一把抓住二宫和也的手臂。

　　“……还有事？”

　　二宫和也回过头之后，先是看了他一眼，再看了看自己被抓住的手臂，然后对上樱井翔的视线。

　　“……”樱井翔微微喘息，“能，认识一下么？”

　　二宫和也眯起眼睛。

　　“什么意思？”

　　“能以朋友的身份，认识你么？”樱井翔解释。

　　二宫和也的手僵了僵。

　　“你……”

　　“这是我的名片。”

　　樱井翔把薄薄的纸片递给二宫和也。

　　二宫和也看着樱井翔捏着纸片边缘的手指。

　　“Sakurai，Sho。”二宫和也轻声念着。

　　樱井翔把名片放进二宫和也的外套口袋。

　　“之前，很抱歉。”

　　

　　看着樱井翔离开，二宫和也在原地站了一会儿。

　　他接到相叶雅纪的电话问他怎么了。

　　挂断电话之后，二宫和也扣上外套的羊角扣，走出警视厅的大门。一出门，骤然袭来的寒气让他打了个哆嗦。

　　仰着头，看着落雪的夜空，二宫和也把手放进兜里。

　　他把那张纸片握在了掌心里。

　　“真冷啊……”

　　

　　

【10】

　　

　　六年后。

 

　　酒吧里的灯光下，几个大男人缩在吧台前自顾自说话。

　　“你哥还干过这事儿？”松本润问。

　　“那可不，我姐告诉我的。”樱井修看了眼在舞池里扭动的自家哥哥，“那可是他自己非要买的衣服，那么大一道口子，被我外婆好一顿教训。”

　　樱井舞明天办婚礼，今晚樱井翔带着自己的几个朋友陪妹夫过最后一个单身夜。二宫和也作为樱井翔极为亲近的朋友自然是要到场，相叶雅纪和松本润因二宫和也而认识樱井翔，关系也都不错。

　　“还真看不出来。”相叶雅纪摇头。

　　他们谁能想象，初中时候的樱井翔是个染了一头黄发还戴脐环的叛逆少年。

　　“主要是他就是不肯解释。一回家，脸上就是肿的。外套一脱，得，那件可贵可贵的新衣服脏了，还破了那么大个口，看着简直像是打完群架回来。初三，马上就要升高中，转到老家那么个小地方家里本来就关心，他那就是撞枪口上了。”

　　“跟同学打架了？”

　　“谁知道。我姐说那的中学风气不好，校园霸凌严重。要不是家里出了点事让我哥去避风头，他才不会转到那种地方。”

　　“校园霸凌，那可麻烦了。”

　　“不止，快放假的时候还出了人命，好像是有人被从山崖上推下来，闹得不小。也是出了这人命，我哥立刻被转回来了。”

　　“这么危险，是该转回来。”松本润点头。

　　“我哥回来，那是变化不小。”樱井修让两人凑近一点，“我姐说，本来我哥的怕高也就是不敢看，结果变成靠近高的地方就发抖。”

　　“Nino也是。”相叶雅纪拍桌，“你别看他不说，他一靠近高的地方，那就没力气，也走不动道。”

　　“也是转学回来变成这样的？”松本润问。

　　“那我不知道，我认识他的时候他初二，转学是初一的事儿。”

　　“也是巧，连这毛病都一样。”松本润喝了口酒。

　　“口味那也差不多。”樱井修接话，“文字烧，我姐说我哥转学回来贼喜欢这玩意儿。上大学了没那么喜欢文字烧，专程研究哪家汉堡肉好吃。”

　　相叶雅纪放下酒杯。

　　“初高中时候Nino特喜欢文字烧，他说他可以每天吃。”

　　“还有个事儿。”松本润竖起手指，“Nino不是吃不得贝类么，但学手艺那会儿，他学这个最上心。”

　　“对对对，每天变着花样的做，我们都快吃吐了。”相叶雅纪猛挥手，“还有那荞麦面，我也是吃够了。”

　　“你们住一起？”樱井修问。

　　“嗯，我们三个都没读大学，一起在港区租了个房，工作稳定了才分开的。”

　　“羡慕啊，关系真好。”

　　“那是。”

　　“说起来……”松本润指指舞池里贴身热舞的樱井翔和二宫和也，“他们两个会不会太……”

　　三人彼此看了看。

　　“……我哥性向成迷。虽然他交了不少女朋友，但我还是觉得他没那么喜欢那些女孩儿。”

　　“Nino也挺那啥的。就说他准备结婚那次，说是说准备结婚，可也不像是上心的样子。”

　　“嗯，他们这是相见恨晚？”

　　“不是说是Sho主动给Nino递名片的么？”

　　“一见钟情？”

　　“说不准说不准……”

　　

　　

【11】

　　

　　房间里一片黑暗，透过窗纱的街灯隐约照亮屋内的空间。

　　樱井翔看着二宫和也睡着的脸。

　　他伸手摸了摸这张脸，然后抓住那双手，把人抱进怀里。

　　二宫和也嘟囔了几下，在他怀里蹭了蹭，继续睡了过去。

　　轻轻吻了吻二宫和也的额头，樱井翔拉过被子，替二宫和也掖上被角。

　　“Kazu……”

　　

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> 　　【END】  
> 　　————————  
> 　　  
> 　　不确定有没有写明白…  
> 　　后续为《融海》  
> 　　


	2. 《浮冰》时间线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> 　　粗略版时间线  
> 　　严重剧透  
> 　　

**1996**

　　樱井、二宫转学，同校不同级

　　二宫遇校园霸凌，樱井帮忙，两人无深交

　　伊东掉头找二宫，樱井遇上，三人扭打。樱井错乱中捅刀，二宫失手把人推下山崖

　　

**1997**

　　警方调查不了了之

　　两人前后转学回东京

　　二宫先后认识相叶、松本

　　

**1998-2009**

　　樱井二宫会找机会见面，每次见面后约定下一次的时间地点

　　两人没有留下彼此任何联系方式，没告诉任何人互相认识

　　

**2010**

　　南田母亲入院

　　

**2011**

　　南田遇二宫，以当初的案件敲诈，指出说不定杀人的是樱井，但没有实际证据

　　二宫和樱井商量，二宫提出自己动手解决南田，樱井否决

　　此后，二宫按计划开始和女友谈婚论嫁

　　

**2012**

　　二宫因南田入院，向相叶和松本借钱

　　樱井找到二宫，提出由自己动手，二宫否决

　　多次见面后计划完善，二宫约出南田并吸引警方调查视线，樱井动手杀人并负责调查此案件

　　

**2013**

　　二宫约出南田，樱井上山杀人

　　案件调查后，樱井主动向二宫递名片，对外制造两人认识的契机

　　

**2019**

　　樱井和二宫是公开的好友

　　朋友认为他们暧昧，像是恋爱

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> 　　故事设定大概是这样
> 
> 　　原本是想写成《白夜行》或者《为了N》那样的故事（自不量力），结果成了这不伦不类的样子  
> 　　


End file.
